Rekindled Memories: Chapter 002 - 01
Introduction This is Chapter Two of Rie-plus-Rai's collaboration fanfiction, Rekindled Memories. Please read and... comment? ^^ ---- Disclaimer Rie-plus-Rai, collaborative authors of the said fan fiction, namely SugoiShuuya and RaiEclipse10, do not, in any way, profit from the story, and they acknowledge and respect the fact that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). ''' ---- '''Links *Read this on FanFiction.net: Rekindled Memories 002 *'Rai '''on FanFiction.net: Rai *'Rie on FanFiction.net: Rie ---- Story The team welcomed Megumi and she fitted in pretty nicely, so now the focus was once again on the Football Frontier Nationals. The Raimon Jr. High team was huddled up in the clubhouse and was discussing their next game. Endou slapped a gloved hand on the whiteboard, where the name of a school was written in bright red ink. "Minna! Our opponent for the second match in the Nationals... is SENBAYAMA JUNIOR HIGH!" the brunette said enthusiastically. He then turned to Haruna for additional information. Haruna pulled down her glasses over her electric-blue eyes and began reading from her cinnamon-colored mini-notebook. "Senbayama Junior High is located among many mountains, and their players have trained in the great outdoors," ''she read as the team listened intently. "They must be living in a great environment," Kabeyama commented. He imagined himself and Shourin running in a small field happily without any care in the world. "I bet all of them take it easy..." Shourin said, gazing into space. Haruna continued reading. ''"They have an iron wall defense called known as the ''Infinite Wall. No one has managed to score a point against them to date."'' Aki's feldgrau-colored eyes widened in surprise. "Not even before the Nationals?" she asked, disbelieving. Haruna looked at her. "Yes, absolutely no one," she confirmed, not believing much of it herself. The rest of the team looked shocked as well. "They may have weaknesses in their shooting ability... but this impenetrable defense has allowed them to come this far." The whole clubhouse was silent... "I get it!" Endou exclaimed suddenly, clenching his fist. The team looked at him curiously. "All we have to do is break down that Infinite Wall defense!" Megumi, who was sitting beside her twin, sweat-dropped. "Break... it... down?" she asked, smiling crookedly. "Break it down, he says," Kabeyama said, gesturing. Shourin, who was sitting on the bookshelf beside him, smiled sympathetically as well. "That's easier said than done..." "I'm sure I heard right, but what's the point of it being an iron wall – an Infinite Wall – if it can be broken down?" Megumi said, giggling. The rest nodded in agreement. Endou looked as if he had been hit with a soccer ball. Kazemaru looked at him sympathetically. Gouenji was chuckling loudly. "Iron wall means a wall made out of iron, right?" Endou asked, looking at Kazemaru and Gouenji with blazing eyes. "Y-yeah, well, that's what it means," Gouenji said, stopping his laughter. "Then we just have to attack it like diamonds!" Endou said, putting his hands on his waist, staring at the team with passionate eyes. The team "HUH!"-ed in chorus. "Attack like... diamonds?" Everyone visualized a meteor shower of glowing, zooming diamonds crashing repeatedly into a wall of iron until it collapsed. Endou nodded. "We keep attacking until the wall falls down!" he said. "That's our diamond attack! And in order to do that..." Everyone nodded to each other, knowing what'll be coming next. "WE TRAIN!" Endou said, pumping his fist in the air. "YEAH!" The team exclaimed excitedly, but then the sound died down. "Wow, this is a really great team," Megumi said, giggling. Handa shrugged in response. "That's what makes 'em so great to be with!" ---- "Hee! Hah! YAH!" Shourin said while doing kung-fu poses before hitting an oncoming ball with his head. The ball glowed a bright shade of red as it flew to the goal. "We'll call that one, Kung-Fu Head!" Megane exclaimed proudly, his glasses reflecting the light as he pointed forward. Shourin looked up at him. "You're getting quicker at naming things, aren't you?" Shourin asked. Megane chuckled, still maintaining his proud stance. "It's the results of my training," he said. "Training?" "Wow, the team really is good!" Megumi said, clapping her hands together as she watched the boys practice. "Ichi – Ni – San. Ichi – Ni – San," her twin repeated as he and Kageno jogged around the field. Meanwhile, Kazemaru and Shishido were heading towards the net, dribbling a ball. "Shishido, pass!" Kazemaru said, his dodger-blue hair flying. The afro-haired midfielder kicked the ball after an "Ichi – Ni – San," but the ball hit Kazemaru's heel instead. "Huh!" "Shishido, what do you think you're doing?" Kazemaru asked a bit angrily. "S-sorry! I meant to pass the ball like I always do, but..." "Try to be more accurate next time," Kazemaru advised, running back to the field. Shishido followed behind him. "What just happened there?" Megumi muttered. "Megumi, look! Gouenji-kun and Someoka-kun are about to do a combination move!" Haruna said excitedly, pointing to the other end of the field. "Combination?" Handa walked to the four managers and took a sip of water from one of the orange containers before explaining. "It's this awesome combination move. They combined Dragon Crash from Someoka and –" Handa immediately stopped his explanation, remembering something that could affect his twin. "Something wrong?" "No. Nothing. Hey, why don't you... um, look over there!" Handa said hastily pointing back to the other side. "Why?" Megumi demanded, tossing her chocolate brown hair. "I wanna see that cool move, you know!" "It's not best to – uh-oh..." Handa stood transfixed at the right side of the field. Someoka was already pulling his foot backward, and the ball had started to glow blue. "DRAGON –" Megumi's eyes widened as she watched Gouenji rise steadily off the ground, turning counter-clockwise. "Honoo... desu ka..." she muttered, as if in a state of trance. Handa sat beside her worriedly, since she was shaking so badly. Aki, Natsumi and Haruna also noticed the sudden fit, and looked at her, scared. "Megumi? Megumi-chan? Are you okay?" they asked her worriedly, but she continued to stare blankly as Gouenji kicked the ball with Fire Tornado, sending it flying with a burning shade of red and orange. "Megumi!" Endou looked from the poorly shot ball towards the twins and managers, where Handa was shaking Megumi worriedly. Her eyes had lost any color it had and her skin was starting to pale. "Gouenji! Someoka! Something's wrong!" Endou said, causing the two boys to stop their discussion as to why the move didn't work. "Megumi-chan!" Aki said in distress. The team looked worriedly at whatever was happening at the benches. "Handa, what's happening?" Endou asked as he, Gouenji and Someoka ran towards them. Even Coach Hibiki – who just arrived – looked at the new manager worriedly. "She saw Fire Tornado. She's... KUSO! I shouldn't have let her join! I knew this would've happened!" Handa said, looking extremely upset. At that moment, color returned to her eyes and she slumped forward into her twin's arms. "M-mama... P-papa... C-come b-back..." she muttered, taking in shallow breaths. Handa hugged his twin, whispering words of comfort. Meanwhile, each of the team members glanced at each other every so often, confused. "What did she say?" Handa murmured to Endou, who frowned. "First she said 'mama', then 'papa', so maybe she was remembering that accident when your parents died. And then, what was the last one? 'Come back', I think." Endou nearly went cross-eyed, trying to remember what she had just said. "Hm..." "But how come she had that – that weird... black-out just now?" "I just said that: she saw Fire Tornado. Honoo... ''she said that just before she blacked out." "Why does it matter?" Gouenji asked. Handa glared at him. "''Urusai! ''Gouenji, ''everything matters!" "Honoo," Kazemaru murmured. "Meaning flames or fire... It's odd that she would say that..." "Mou... We're headed nowhere," Handa said, shaking his head. "Unless someone told her about that move, I mean." They all shook their heads. "I doubt it. She hasn't spoken to anyone else in the team..." "But you seem to be overanalyzing this," Megane commented. "Don't be too worried, Handa." "Every single detail matters. If I'm ever going to help her, I should know what she should and shouldn't stay away from," Handa replied angrily. "Should and shouldn't?" "Must've been a coincidence," Gouenji said, but at the back of his mind, he knew the brunette had a point. "Shin'ichi?" Megumi murmured, rubbing her eyes as she released herself from her twin's grasp. "Shin'ichi, what happened?" "You, uh, well, saw Fire Tornado..." "Fire Tornado? The name seems familiar, but –" She stopped in mid-sentence. A short scene played in her mind. Something surrounded by flames, her running, and a car... a bright flash of light that can only come from a car's headlights. "Something wrong, sis?" Handa looked at her sister, who shook her head, ruffling her chocolate-brown hair. "No, no. Nothing... I just – No, nothing at all," she said faintly. The team was silent after that... "Well," Endou said, his voice unusually cheery, "you gave us quite a scare there, Megumi. I think practice should stop now..." "Okay," some of the members replied in low voices. Natsumi stood up suddenly. "Where are you going, Natsumi-san?" Haruna asked. The carnelian-haired girl picked up her bag before answering. "Since we're done, it's best if I visit my father at the hospital." And with that, she walked away. ---- "WHAT HAPPENED THERE?" Handa burst out. Megumi recoiled in fear. "I don't know, okay? I've never – I've never experienced anything like that! I – I – I remembered something. Someone. I don't know!" Megumi said angrily. Handa sighed. "I knew it! I told you that you'd be taking risks joining the team!" he said. "But now I want to be in the club even more!" she replied. "Are you crazy? You just experience something that could have traumatized you even more!" "No... NO! I feel – well, not okay, but... there's something there. Fire Tornado, I mean." "I don't understand." "I remembered something. About that accident – that old friend of mine. He – it has something to do with Fire Tornado ''or something of that sort, I just know it! If not, something along that line..." she trailed off. "Hmph." "Please, Shin'ichi," Megumi pleaded to her twin. "Please let me stay on!" Handa sighed in defeat. "It's not me who decides whether you stay or not. But could you at least ''try to be careful..." ---- "So what happened, Megumi-chan?" Haruna asked later that day. Megumi shook her head. "I don't know myself. I just had a flashback of... something," she replied quietly. "Oh." Haruna then glimpsed something through the gate of the field and excused herself from the group. "Haruna, where –?" Aki must've seen whatever Haruna had seen since she nodded understandingly. "Where is Otonashi-san going?" Megumi asked curiously. Aki shook her head. "Um, she has something to take of. It won't take long." ---- "Onii-chan! Why are you hiding back there for?" Haruna demanded from her brother. "You know that you don't have to do that anymore." Kidou walked two steps away from the post and spoke in a quiet voice. "The Raimon Team is far too... dazzling for me right now." "Oh..." Haruna looked sympathetically at her brother, frowning. Little did they know that a certain forward watched them, hidden from view. ---- "Onii-chan, it's a shame, isn't it?" Haruna said sadly as she sat on the grass. Kidou looked at the sunset ruefully. "A shame? That doesn't even begin to describe it," he said, scowling as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "My teammates were crushed before my own eyes, and I couldn't do anything to help them. I've never felt this mad in my life... I... I –" His eyes widened behind his goggles and instinct made him realize the flaming ball that made its way towards them. Reflexes gave him the chance to kick it back. "ACK!" Haruna gasped, shielding herself. "The only one who can kick a ball like that is..." His blood red eyes followed the ball upward until it returned to its shooter. Gouenji Shuuya was standing on the bridge. "Gouenji!" The forward ran briskly towards them with an near-cold stare. "Gouenji-senpai!" Haruna said, running to the forward, fear in her eyes. "Onii-chan didn't come to spy on us! I swear!" "'Onii-chan', huh?" Gouenji looked at Kidou intently, remembering Yuuka. "Come with me." "Okay," Kidou said, nodding. He walked past his sister, but not before patting her shoulder. "Onii-chan... Gouenji-senpai..." Haruna muttered. ---- Down at the field, Gouenji and Kidou were having an intense kicking match mixed with a shouting match. "KIDOU! Are you really that upset?" Gouenji asked as he ran to the ball. He jumped up and kicked it back. "I am! I want to take down Zeus Junior High!" he yelled back as he chased after the ball. "THEN GO AHEAD!" Gouenji replied as Kidou deflected the ball with his right foot and kicked it back after a spin. "I CAN'T!" Kidou replied angrily. "Teikoku has been eliminated from the Frontier," he said in defeat. "So you admit your own defeat, is that it? Don't tell me you're giving up! KIDOU!" Gouenji shot the ball with a Fire Tornado (although for some reason he didn't bother to say the name – not that it affected the shoot or anything). This time though, Kidou didn't bother to kick it back. The ball flew inches within Kidou's right shoulder. "There is one way," Gouenji said calmly as the ball behind Kidou popped unexpectedly. "You've only seen Endou from the front... How about letting him look after your back?" Kidou's head snapped up in understanding. ---- "Shin'ichi, I'll be going ahead now, if you don't mind," Megumi said, stretching as she stood up. She and Handa had been spending some time in the library, since Megumi didn't want to be excused from any homework that she wasn't really given. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, bro. I'm not that ''forgetful. I can go to the hospital from here and home on my own," Megumi said, shaking her head. Handa nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, but –" "I know, I know, be careful. And I will," Megumi said, smiling. She ruffled her twin's hair affectionately before picking up her bag and walking out the library doors. She walked quietly down the hall and out the gates, inhaling the crisp autumn air. "Hm... Wow, this sure feels great," she muttered to herself. She readjusted her bag and walked on. As she passed the gate, she noticed someone turn around the block. She shrugged and followed whoever it was. (No, she isn't a stalker. She just happened to go the same way.) She peeked slowly before continuing. She caught sight of a boy in the Raimon Junior High tracksuit with white hair. She walked slowly behind him until she accidentally kicked a can nearby. The boy looked around and caught her eye. ''He seems familiar... ''she thought. "Um... hello...?" ''DANG! HE SAW ME! ---- ''Please review! Or comment! Whichever! '' '''ラブユー~♥'' Back to Top ♪ ラブユー~ ---- Next Chapter 'Kidou's Decision, Part Two.''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Rekindled Memories